He Ate My Heart
by S.K.R. Bitches
Summary: Clary Lives in a seclusive fancy-smancy gated community, and a lot of times she doesn't feel like she fits in. She hasn't had such a peachy keen childhood-that most of it she doesn't remember. But when the Lightwoods move into the community things change.
1. New In Town

____

**Hey guys I know much of you didn't read my last story(City Of Lies), Because I got like one review a Chap, but If you did, sorry I deleted it. I didn't know how to end it, and it wasn't very original, so I was pretty much screwed. **

**That's my excuse for my old story, but on with the new one! I got this idea from a dream i had and morphed it into a MI story =D And the name of the story, I got from the Lady Gaga's song Monster. The lyrics don't have much to do with the story at all, but theirs like one part that relates, and Jace is pretty monstrous him self ;D.**

**So I hope you like my new story and enjoy :D **

**A few things before you read though. One their will be some cursing in this story, so if that upsets you...Mmm prob wouldn't read. Then two is I love music, it inspires a lot of my stories, so if you don't like music in stories, well then prob wouldn't read it either... But if you don't care about any of those, enjoy reading it! =D**

***I defiantly do not own the Mortal Instruments,or the characters that I did not make up. The awesomest Cassandra Clare did!* (just FYI guys I'm not going to disclaimer every chapter, You obviously know I'm not C.C. and that I have no intentions of stealing MI. Just so its clear :J)**

**~Chapter Songs~**

**-Alice by Avril Lavinge (I think this is kind of a theme for this story kind of how Clarys stuck in her own world and found a new way and stuff... Just wanted to share =D It might pop up again in this story.. =D)**

**-Bad Reputation by Joan Jett (This is Jace feels bout his reputation, which he obviously doesn't give a damn about)**

**-Dig by Incubus (Its a good song and I thought some of the lyrics were appropriate)**

__

__

**-New In Town by Little Boots (Not much of the lyrics aply at all, but the mood and title fit the chapter)**

####

_Chapter One: New In Town_

**Clary's POV**

I've never really fit in all my life, no matter how many friends I had or have, I never really fit in inside. Everyone at Everlinge high-pronounced ever-linn- loved me-well except the bitch crew Aline and Kealie, along with her followers. I never really understood why people felt that way, ever since I moved to America, it felt like I was the center of attention. So I should be happy right? Popularity, whoopidy doo, not all that great people. They only few people in my life I've fit in with are my best friends and my brother. Simon Lewis, Maia Santiago, Bat Michael's, Erik Hastens, and of course Jonathan Fairchild-my bro-, are the closest friends I've ever had.

They always say how I'm stuck in my own world, how I can get so lost in my head and not notice any ones there for like ten minuets. That's my personality usually, very kind and in-closed, but once and awhile this ferociousness comes out of me. Must of gotten that from my dad. But we don't really speak of him...

I don't remember most of my childhood, and its better that way. I didn't always used to live in the sunny San Diego community I live in today, I was born in Wexford Ireland. My mom is full Irish, and my dad is/was full American. He traveled on a summer vacation, and fell in love, got married, had kids.. But that didn't last very long with my dad...

_Flashback _

_"Jonathan why did we move to America? What happened too dad?" The young twelve year old asked her brother, his eyes looked pained. "You want to know the truth Clary?" He spoke almost in a squeaky tone-and no he was not going through puberty, not yet- sitting ajar from his sister on the couch. "Yes," she said matter of factually, thinking she could handle what her brother was about to say. "Okay," he sighed. "It all started when you were six, and I was seven. Valentine(Jonathan never could call his dad from his real name anymore) was tiered of being with mom, wanted too explore the field. So he kept eyes on this young women and her two children who lived in England-found her on a 'business trip'-, and when he was ready he kidnapped us and the woman and her two children. He thought his plan was perfect, even found us a home in Cork , several miles from our home town. His plan was pretty twisted, he wanted me too be with the woman's daughter, and you with the son. We would have the perfect poster family, looking all golden and perfect. But-" Jonathan sucked in a breath, his eyes glazed over, voice dropping several octaves. "He was mad at your looks, your a red head, he didn't like that." Jonathan started to cry. "He-he would hurt you... that's why you have that gash on the back of your neck." Clary froze, running her fingers over the back of her neck, Jonathan putting his face in his hands as he started talking again."But the woman's little boy would stick up for you, getting hurt in the process as well,and Valentine slowly going more insane. He started to beat and rape the woman when she refused to him, and her two children had a protective nature, the little girl wanted to protect her mom. Which got them both killed..." His breath glitched. "Thankfully," Jonathan continued slowly. "The neighbor got suspicious and called the cops. We were returned to mom and the little boy was put into foster care." Jonathan finished his story, shaking. Clary just sat their frozen, unable to speak_.

_End Of Flashback_

It was a terrible thing for Jonathan to tell me, but I asked, so technically its my fault. My mind represses unpleasant things, so I had no recognition at all of what happened. Even though Jonathan told me what happened, its a past in our family, we ignore it, never bringing up my dads name or last name, like it never happened... But things come up,and we remember, being depressed for the moment,day week, etc. And the hardest thing to forget-and the thing Jonathan never bothered to mention- is my dad never was arrested.. He fled the scene before they could arrest him... After the whole drama of the situation my mom fled too America with her friend Luke. It was easier for us because we have dual citizenship, so no worries about getting a visa. My mom later married Luke, who is now a book publisher. My mom and Luke made lots of money here in America, Mom even has her own Gallery in San Diego,Los Angels, and Reno, so she travels a lot. Same with Luke, his publishing company moved to Seattle, so hes gone a lot too. That means Jonathan and I are alone most of the time, but that's okay because he takes care of me a lot, hes always has been there for me.

As for Scott's Valley community, aka the gated community with big ass houses and giant pools. The people who live there can go to Everligne High- unless you have a scholarship. And lucky me gets to live here..We moved five years ago, and I've been dreading the peppiness, rich snobs, and popularity. I hate it! But Jonathan loved it for some twisted reason, that boy is too cocky and loves attention. Thankfully I get by with the support of my friends, life's not all bad L: .

###

"Clary get your ass downstairs!" Jonathan yelled from the bottom of the steps, as I could hear mom chasting him. My mom wanted Jonathan and I too meet these new neighbors like five houses down, she says we should tell them about Everlinge and show them around tomorrow on the first day. The whole thing seemed fishy, mom said to me personally how she knows how hard it is for me at Everlinge, how popularity isn't for everyone, and it would be nice if they had a friend. That wasn't why i thought the whole thing was fishy though.

_Flashback_

_Clary stared down at her cereal bowl, not all that hungry anymore after seeing the social worker at the door. "Do you think its about dad?" Jonathan said with his mouth full of cereal, both of them staring at out the window, watching their mom talk too the social worker. "No shit Sherlock look how her eyes are all glazed over." She said in an annoyed tone towards her brother. "Whatever smart-ass," Jonathan grumbled, scarfing more food down. Five minuets later Jocelyn walked back into the house. "Was that about dad?" Jonathan blurted right out. "Nope," their mom said trying to make her voice cheery. "Then what was it about?" Clary asked. "Oh well the landlords assistant told me that my old friend Maryse I met back in the summers I spent in New York is moving here!" She cheered, but Clary and Jonathan wasn't convinced with her cover up. _

_End Of Flashback _

So I wasn't convinced that's what that was about, but oh well, I'd make friends with the new community members, they would need some.

"Okay,okay!" I yelled from my room, I was still getting ready for peets sake! I applied just a bit of eyeliner to highlight my eyes. Looking back in the mirror, I was satisfied with my pink tank, skinny strech jeans, and my Blondie Converse. {A/N: Two outfits are on my page} "Happy," I appeared downstairs as a saw Jonathan impatiently tapping on the stairs railing. "Yes now lets go!" Jonathan hated waiting, plus I think we were all anxious too see our new neighbors. "Alrighty lets go kiddos!" Joyclen smiled. "Moooooomm," we groaned at her remark. "What! I'm just being your mom," She still had her cheery smile on her face, grabbing us both, tucking us under her arm. "You better not embarrass us like that at their house," Jonathan gave her a sharp look. "Don't worry,I'll try my hardest," she laughed, I swear our mom sometimes...

Knock,Knock,Knock.

We knocked on our new neighbors door. A middle aged woman,in about her thirty's, with long shadowy black hair, lithe frame, very tall, and serious work suit. "Maryse," Mom greeted the woman with a hug. "Jocelyn so nice too see you," She smiled returning the hug, but it wasn't as warm welcoming high energy as Joceyln is. Maryse seemed more the serious type."Why don't you come in," she smiled letting us in. Their house was similar too ours, except the living room was in the front, instead of the parlor first like ours. The Lightwoods are very organized, only moved in two days ago, and their house was so put together already.. We took a year to fully finish unpacking, that shows how put together we are.. "I'll get the kids," Then Maryse disappeared into the house, somewhere. "Nice place they've got," Jonathan murmured sitting on the couch. Two minuets later Maryse returned with four children.

"This Is Max," she introduced the first kid. He looked about 10 and had medium length brown hair with a Pokemon shirt. "Hi!" He waved cheerily, his eyes squinted a bit when he smiled, he was cute. "And Alec," the next kid was tall, but not as tall as his mom, looked about 17 or 18, with short black hair, and piercing blue eyes, wearing a white button up tee and dark wash jeans. "Hello," he said in a deep voice. "Then theirs Isabelle," Isabelle looked a lot like her brother and mom. She was tall, long black hair, the piercing blue eyes, and wearing a yellow pleated floral dress, with yes,white heels. She seemed like a fashionable Pearson. "Hi! I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy." She smiled hugging me, very enthusiastic like her younger brother. "And then Jace," she directed to the one that stuck out like a sore thumb too me. He looked nothing like his other siblings, he had golden blond hair that went to his ears, a bit curly and a bit straight. With these amazing Golden brown eyes, that gleemed, wearing a black veeneck tee and jeans. "Hey," he said in a very attractive husky voice. "Were pleased too meet you, This is Clarissa and Jonathan." My mom introduced us back.I hated how they were speaking for us. "Mom," I mumbled. "Its Clary," I corrected in a louder voice. "Well why don't you kids get too know each other, while Jocelyn and I catch up." Maryse left with my mom to the kitchen.

They sat down and we all sat in silence for a bit before Jonathan,of course, killed it. "Well this is awkward," he said in a funny Australian accent, making most of us laugh. "It sure is," Jace smirked. "Well break the silence is what I always say." Jace kept his smirk on his face, like it was apart of him. "Yeah because you can never keep that insolent mouth of yours shut." Alec murmured under his breath, but he knew we could all hear him. "You've got that right Alec." Isabelle mimicked Jace's earlier smirk, throwing it back in his face. "Pshh your tellin' keep my mouth shut, your the chatty Cathy here!" He laughed at her expression, taking pleasure in her scowl directed to him. "Wow you guys are hilarious to watch," Jonathan laughed, slapping his knee as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Jonathan is such a dork sometimes. "Reminds me of us baby sis," he grabbed me in a friendly headlock to give me a noogey. "Hey! Just by a year!" I squirmed in his arms. "Jeez Jonathan I'm not one of your dude pals! Let go!" I squirmed some more, slightly embarrassed he would do this in front of our new 'friends'-I'm not sure what to call them yet. But at least its normal, Jonathan never holds anything back, he would strip naked in public, that's just Jonathan's personality. And I love him for his braveness and confidence in his own self, but at times it annoys the shit out of me. "How old are you guys anyways," Jace leaned forward in his seat. Jonathan smiled a bright smile, leaning in his seat also. "Well I'm seventeen and my baby sis over here is sixteen." I scowled at him, I hated when he called me his baby sis. Though it gave me comfort at the protectiveness that lingered when he said those words. "What about you guys?" Jonathan asked back in casualty resting one arm over me."Well I'm seventeen, Alec over there is eighteen, Izzy is sixteen, then Max is ten. "Nice," they gave each other gleaming smiles.

"You two are spitting images of each other." I laughed at Jace and Jonthan, and at the proximity of their names and personality's.

"Nah I think Jace is worse," Isabelle shot a smile my way.

"I don't know about that," I said rubbing my chin as though deciding. "Hey don't talk about us like were not here!" Jonathan said in mock out rage, which made everyone laugh. "Looks like everyone is getting along, a good sign." Maryse smiled walking into the room with my mom, but her eyes were cutting into Jace, which made his smirk falter slightly. But only slightly, what I could gather from Jace so far was he took shit from no one.

"Yeah Maryse,were doing great so stop killing me with your eyes." He snarled, then invited Jonathan up too his room. "Hey why don't you come up too my room." Isabelle offered, and we went up the long twisty stairs.

When we got to the entrance of her room I was amazed. Her walls were black with gold swirls elagant but hand painted, with a big plush queen sized bed, an amazing closet with clothes any girl could dream of, furry pink vanity that looked like a Mac counter in Macy's, and racks and racks of shoes.

"Nice room..." I was pretty shocked with the family's organization.

"Yeah my moms pretty strict on organization, so is my dad but a little softer. My mom wanted us set up in two days, so we did." She plopped down on her bed and offered me a space.

"So it seems. So whats with Jace and your mom?" I cut too the heart of my curiosity, after seeing Maryse's burning gaze on Jace. "Oh well they get along most of the time, Jace just has a bit of a reputation..And mom tends to worry with new guests that he'll embarrass us, but today he seemed to be on pretty good behavior." She explained, which made a bit of sense, but some part of me was still confused and I think she caught that. "Hes adopted," she explained lightly. "Ohhhh," making more sense of why Jace looked different from all the rest. "So where did you live before the sunny communitys of San Diego" I asked making light conversation with Isabelle. "Oh nothing better then this, just New York City. Pretty much the same deal except a lot colder." She pointed out smiling. "So what are you going to wear for the first day of school tomorrow?" She turned and asked me. "Um I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably just the usual," pointing out my current outfit. "Serious?" She glanced at me. "Yeahhh..." I said casually, I mean whats wrong with my outfit. "I mean your outfits pretty cute but is it first day of school material?" Isabelle pointed out.

"Well I don't know..." I said kinda nervous, because I am no sort of fashionista and thought nothing wrong of my outfits.

"Hey can I can come over tomorrow before school? you can show me around school, and I'll help you with your outfit." Isabelle suggested with a smile on her face. Could I be friends with a girl like her... I mean shes nice too me but seems like she belongs with the rest of the Everlinge school and not my crew. Simon would blush at her sight, Bat would say some insane comment then snuggle closer to Maia, Maia would smile but try to figure out if she was a liability too our group and end up an Aline or Kealie, and Erik would smile and try to flirt with her probably.

"Umm I don't know I mean I'm not the hottest commodity in school and wouldn't want to bring you down in the schools social ranks." I looked down, but this comment made her laugh.

"Don't worry about that! You see I used to hang out with the popular skanks at my old school, and its not all its cracked up to be..I didn't have true friendship, I mean half of my friends were banging Jace, I know gross. So I guess you could say I'm looking for a new start, and so far you seem like my new start." She flashed me a white genuine smile.

"Thanks, you can for sure come over and I'll show you around." I flashed a smile back. Then you could hear clapping from the doorway. "Wow that was a pretty deep speech sis."Jace smirked leaning on the door frame, which he obviously thought was sexy, but I for one thought it was him trying too hard.

"Oh shut up Jace!" Isabelle hurled her white pump towards Jace. I was hopeing it would scratch some of his too perfect face, but sadly he caught it. Jonathan roaring with laughter behind him.

Jace frowned an innocent mock frown. Then added,"Too bad, no more pretty chicks for Jace too bang from Isabelle's friendlist. Guess I'll have to lure them here on my own, which shouldn't be too hard." Isabelle slumped in her bed scowling, while both boys reverberated with laughter.

And hey I'm not stupid, I live with Jonathan,so I can spot an insult anywhere. "Excuse me?" I shot back at Jace. "Oh don't worry shorty, your not too bad looking, but I'm not so sure I want to meet your little friends." He flashed me a breathtaking smile that made me want to strangle him.

"Clary! Jonathan! Time to go!" Jocelyn yelled from somewhere below. "And thats my cue," I jumped off Isabelle's bed. "See you tomorrow," I said to Isabelle.

Before I left she shouted,"Oh can I have your number?" I turned around and we exchanged numbers and gave her one last good-bye.

"Bye shorty!" Jace called behind me smirking at me as I retreated. And I turned around smirking right back at him, "bye pretty boy."

###

Finally..alone time.

Today wasn't a too bad of an day,I met Isabelle, a sure new friend. But what I feared was who would haunt my dreams tonight, and that is a golden haired Jace. He seems like big trouble that I will be sure to steer clear of. Because soon enough he will be with Aline and Kealie and they hate my guts with a fiery passion. As of right now though, I was clearing my head by drawing. I lighted my oil warmer that sent a sense of relief and serenity into the ember lights of my room. Dressed in nothing but comfy sweats and a sports bra, I was comfy and calm to draw.I was at home.

"Hey I know this is your peaceful zen drawing crap time, but can I come in?" Jonathan called through the door.

"Sure," I called, "not like it would stop you." I added, pencil dropping by my side.

"Whats up?" I looked up at him. My big brother,my protector, my friend...No matter how much of a cocky asshole he is, he is still my sweet big bro.

"Just wanted to talk," He sagged into my bed.

"You interrupted my zen crap time to talk!" I mock punched him, which ended in dying laughter and noogeys.

Then we just laid on my bed talking until late hours. This was defiantly home...

_**###**_

_**Okay I hope you liked it! I finally got this posted if you add the story too your favorites and commented :D**_

**_Five comments and I'll update ASAP =D_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Sammy_**


	2. Great Comebacks 101

_**Thank You Guys So Much for your awesome reviews so far!**_

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter :D_**

**_~Chapter Songs~_**

**_-Underwater by Death Cab For Cutie(I listened to this song during the first dream scene and all the words may not fit but really fit the mood for me.)_**

**_-I Dare You To Move by Switchfoot(This song really got me in the mood to write the first part, I think the words fit well with what Clary went through at the time.)_**

**_-Bad Girl by The Pussycat Dolls (Okay totally cheesy. But have you seen Confessions Of A Shopaholic? Well this was the entrance song for the blond bitch in the movie and I thought It was perfect for Aline & Kaelie)_**

**_P.S: Simon's a bit OOCin this story. Hes still Clary's dorky lovable video gamer best friend, just not in love with her, another friend is. Can you guess who it could be? And I know probably most of you already figured this is an all human story. So no Shadowhunter surprises in this story, just insane dads and heavy sarcasm :D._**

**_P.P.S: I forgot Maia had a last name until I reread the Hunter's Moon chap in COA again. So I'm going to keep her last name as Santiago, and her brother's last name will be Roberts._**

**_P.P.P.S: Another OOC thing is that I know Clary should be 15 but I'm mixing up the age thing._**

**_16 & Juniors: Clary,Isabelle, Maia, Simon, and Aline._**

**_17 & Juniors: Jace, Jonathan, Kealie, and Erik._**

**_18 & Seniors: Alec, Bat, Meliorn, Jordan, Daniel, and Mangus._**

**_And because they live in such a fancy smancy community, you know that they are going to have nice cars ;D Outfits and Cars are on my profile =D_**

**##################################################################################################################################################**

_Chapter 2: Great Comebacks 101_

**Clary's POV**

_It had been five weeks since Clary had seen her mom. She missed her so much she would give anything just for her moms warm arms to wrap around her and smell the oil pastels wafting off of her. She had never been so alone, nothing could get worse than this, she would think.__Daddy had gone all crazy and she didn't know what to do with her self when Jonathan or the little boy were gone. _

_The little boy was nice, he would protect her and play games with her. She had to admit her favorite game was house. When daddy let her play with all the kids, the little boy and Clary would be the mom and dad, while Jonathan was the dramatic teen always wanting the car, with the little girl being the puppy. Clary never understood why someone would want to act as a dog but had to admit it always made her laugh, especially when she chased her tail. Those were some of the good times, which were scarce._

_Clary shared a room with the little boy in this mad house daddy was keeping them in. The little boy left sometimes to check on his mommy, but most of the time he would come home hurt..._

_"Ariel?" Daddy said that it was very bad too know each others real names. So Clary and the rest made up nicknames for each other from mythical characters. Clary was Ariel because she loved the way Ariel had such pretty red hair much like hers, Jonathan was Sebastian because he was always being such a joker, the little boy would be called Prince Charming because he was such a charmer, and the little girl was Rapunzel because of her soft long blond hair. They enjoyed each others names, but could never let daddy know._

_"Prince Charming?" She squinted in the dark, finding his silhouette by the door frame. "Dad hurt me," he wheezed limping to my bed. Daddy made them all call him dad and nothing else. "Let me see," she whispered turning the bed side lamp on. "Oh," her mouth formed into a perfect O, as she looked at his wounds in despair. "He hurt you badly," she almost cried laying him on her bed. Daddy had burned a twisty pattern on his stomach that now looked bloody and oozing puss, but in a week it would be nothing but thick black marks, then later on in life thin white marks. "Oh why dose her hurt all of us!" She bellowed onto his shoulder. "Its okay Ariel, I deserve it, dad says I'm a bad boy and that's how it will always be. He told me that no one will ever love me that love just makes us weak. When I tried to prove him wrong he did this to me to prove his point, and now I'll never let love into my heart ever ever ever." He vowed staring up at the ceiling with vacant eyes. _

_Clary knew he had to be wrong, he just had to be._

**#**

"Omigosh," Clary woke up gasping clutching onto her shirt with a sheen layer of sweat on her forehead.

"What is it," Jonathan grumbled next to her. They fell asleep sideways on her bed, how funny.

Some part of me debated weather I should tell Jonathan or not. I mean he tried so hard to forget this past life, he never speaks of it yet hes the one who remembers it the most. Some days I used to come home from school to see him crying in bed. But now he plays water polo to get his aggression out, its a very aggressive sport. Jonathan's making me tryout this year and I'm scared to get pummeled or drowned. Maia plays she says its fun, but I'm still not convinced. All the guys at school are scared of the water polo girls! But Jonathan really wants me to do this. And when hes being an ass or asking me a favor I remember back to the days where he didn't go to school, or thrashed his room-we've had to buy him four new lamps and six alarm clocks in the past.- it breaks my heart everytime and I wonder how I could be so lucky to forget. Sometimes I wish I could remember and not him so he could have a happy simple life.

Tears streamed down my face, because of life, screwed up dads, shitty dreams, and assholes. "What happened? You can tell me." Jonathan was beside me now wiping the tears away.

"I-ii-I had a-a-a dreeeamm offff daadd." I whimper, tears still trembling.

"Oh Clary," Jonathan pulled me into his arms and just let me cry, not asking me any questions. Which was nice, not to be asked questions for once.

**###**

"Wake up,wake up, wake up,wake up." A female voice repeated to me in my sleep. I didn't like this voice, it was interrupting me of my peaceful sleep. So I kept my eyes closed and ignored the voice.

"She won't wake up," the female voice complained to someone.

"Well you could pour water on her," A arrogant male voice suggested somewhere close by but not as close as the female.

"Let me try something," a familiar male voice said, voice coming closer and closer.

I felt something tickle my ear then, "CLARY ISABELLE'S HERE TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL! GET YOUR SKINNY TUSH UP!" Jonathan yelled into my ear, jolting me awake. Wiping the morning eye boogers from yesterdays eyeliner, I could see Isabelle and Jonathan by my bed, then Jace and Alec by the door.

Isabelle wore a white mesh tee that said "I'm Bad" ; hanging low on both shoulders, black Stella McCarteny pants, with patent leather pumps, hoops, and a angel wing necklace.

As the polar opposite of Isabelle, Alec wore brown and Black. Alec had on black slacks, with a black tee shirt, brown trench coat-obviously has never been to San Diego before, once he walks out the door he'll be taking that coat right off- and leather Prada shoes. Alec was a strange character indeed, always too serious and quite I've noticed. I don't think hes uttered one word to me since we've met. And the way his eyes pined over Jace was...different as one might say.

Jaceon the other hand was a smoldering son of a bitch. He wore black skinny jeans withrips in them, a bluish grey Nirvana tee witha leather jacket, and classic Chuck Taylor high tops. He would sure have the girls swooning with his rugged bad boy look. Which means I'll be steering clear of aborning the sarcastic,brooding, pretty boy train.

"Jeesh does no one speak sleep language here? Cus' obviously 'govestherhelwsaawary' means go the hell away." I mumbled getting a few laughs out of them, but honestly what I was focused on was that Jace was in my room and I do not like that one bit. "Now get out!" Isabelle shooed the boys out of my room. "And Jonathan don't think I'm going to dismiss that last comment!" I yelled before Isabelle closed the door. An excited glint glazed her eyes, she smiled up at me, a huge make up bag in her eager hands. "Is Alec gay?" I asked tilting my head to the side, sitting Indian style on my bed staring into her blue eyes.

All the makeup essentials feel too the ground. "How did you find out?" She said with a small gasp. "Did hell tell you?" She almost sounded angry.

"No I guessed. He looks at Jace differently, not like a brother but more as a lover. I noticed it a bit yesterday but today I saw more of it and thought I would ask." I told her honestly, hope I didn't offend her by asking.

But my response made her sigh with relief. "Yeah he told me about this when he was fourteen and started having romantic feelings towards people, guys particularly. And he told me he doesn't want anyone too know about it. My parents would be embarrassed and Alec doesn't want to disappoint dad, always fallowing in his foot steps." She spoke too the floor picking the make up off the ground, I went to help her. "Don't worry," I told her while putting a intricate make up brush back in the bag. "I won't tell a soul," I felt bad I brought it up as I saw a tear threatening at the corner of her perfect make up brushed eye. "Really?" A smile tugged at the ends of her lips. "Yes really," I squeaked as she took me into a bear hug. "Thank you!" She laughed with me, tears going away. "Because if you did I might have to kill you." She said playfully, smile still on her face.

###

"No absolutely not," I told Isabelle as she held a death trap in her hands.

"Come on please!" She begged, dangling red platform pumps in her hands. I was never one for heals, more comfortable in Van's or Converse. Sadly for me in this case it turns out Isabelle and I wear the same shoe size, even though shes a foot taller than me doesn't change the feet size I guess. "Uh uh," I told her shaking my head absolutely refusing. My face would not like to eat gravel today.

"I let you pick out your outfit!" This is true, she let me pick an outfit out that she approved of. I ended up wearing a Young & Reckless tee, with bleach splattered jeans that hung at my hips and showed off my curves, picking out Lucky Brand Peace earrings. Now the big controversy was the shoe decision.

"True," I sighed. And I couldn't refuse when she gave me the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip, I could never refuse a guilt trip.

"Fine! I'll wear them!" I grabbed the shoes out of her hand, slipping them on. "Happy?" I crossed my arms over my chest now a foot taller. That was the only gratifying part, the other part of me was screaming "DANGER WATCH OUT FOR KLUTZY CLARY!". "Very happy," she smiled. "Now lets do your make up." She clapped her hands enthusiastically. I was starting to get used to Isabelle's peppiness. It wasn't at all annoying as the school cheerleaders.

"Good thing I brought back up, because you have a sad excuse of a make up collection." She stared down at my small make up supplies: eye liners, mascara, and varied types of lip sticks and lip glosses. "At least you have a pretty good lip collection." She stated the pro of my mini collection, then poured out half of Sephora. She had so much make up! Its insane a one girl could have so much make up! "And that's not even half of it," she commented noticing my ogling.

While she worked on my make up I had sometime too think of my last nights nightmare. It was so familiar and it was starting to loom in the back of my mind, debating weather to remember it or not. Also what about the little boy? Whatever happened to him and why does he seem so familiar?

"Allllllllldone," Isabelle announced with a pop of her lip as she convulsed me out of my chasm. "Take a look," she turned my around to face my bathroom mirror.

I looked so different.. but good different. "Thanks so much Izzy," I pulled her into a hug. "No problem, I'll show you how to do that your self later." She smiled satisfied with her work, and so was I. It was kind of neat having a new look for Junior year. My mind was thrilled of the change. "But I think we should go now," she suggested."Okay," I agreed.

I looked at my self in the mirror one more time then grabbed my white back pack-colored in with my sharpie drawings- then left with Izzy.

**#**

"Where Is my sister and what have you done with her," Jonathan turned his head towards Isabelle. His eyes wide as my heels clicked down the marble stair case into the parlor. "I ate her," she told him making us snicker. "Wow and you must have eaten all of the shoes as well, except for that pair." He stared down at my feet a bit smug.

"Well look on the bright side Shorty, you might get a pass of my name calling today, but once you take them off I can't grantee anything." Jace patted me on the back, I really thought about taking them off and throwing it at him. "You know I'm really starting to like these shoes, perfect ammo for shutting an asshat up." I turned my head to Isabelle.

"Asshat?" Jace looked at me, mock appalled at my vocabulary. "Whats your schedule? I hope on the list is _Really Great Comebacks 101 _by Jace. I do private tutoring." He winked at me, Jonathan by his side, and Alec looming by the door. I started to wonder why Alec was even here, my guess is because of Jace, and maybe to watch over his sister.

"Really," I replied shaking my head, Isabelle joining me by my side. "I thought you would be teaching a class on _How to become a douchbag_." I smiled up to him, crossing my arms over my chest, I was never a fan of girls who put their hands on their hips.

"Touche shorty." He laughed then turned away from me. For a second I thought I saw fascination in his eyes, but it still must be morning delusion doing the talking.

"Hey kids! Glad to see you all here! Looking adorable Clary." Mom said walking in like a non stop tornado, taking Jonathan and I in her mom terminator hug. "Mooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm," we groaned simultaneously.

Alec,Jace, and Isabelle laughed at our torture. I wonder what the would do if we were being murdered...By my moms fierce attitude! =D

"We really have to go now madre, so catch ya later." Jonathan announced nonchalant to mom as she let us both go, finally. "Okay have fun at school kids!" Mom called as we all walked towards the garage. The scent of gasoline and new car smell hit me like a wave,giving me a homey feeling. Before my dad was insane mom said he would collect foreign cars and bring us to Drag Races in France as kids. Now it was all but a memory lost somewhere in my complicated mind. All though my dad being insane never stopped my brothers-and mine- enthrallment of cars and how they worked.

"Nice cars.." Jace and Alec's eyes widened with excitement.

Jonathan had a glossy red Dodge Viper, while I had a polished yellow VW Beetle. We got them in Europe last summer as a belated birthday gift. Both of the cars were our baby's and we took care of them well. "Race too school sis?" Jonathan's eyes lit up. "Duh!" I smiled at him hopping into the drivers seat.

"I am lovin' your car!" Isabelle admired withfascinated eyes, tracing the leather interior with her finger. "Thanks it was a gift, and my baby." I gave her a smile, as I took my black Ray Ban Wayfaersoff the dash slipping them on. "Whats its name?" She asked as I fixed the revue mirror. "Um it doesn't really have a name." I admitted lightly. "Well it should have a name, we all named our cars." She told me, looking at her self in the mirror. "Oh cool, what did you guys name them?" It was actually pretty cool they named them, and not possessive because most people did. "Well I named mine The Silver Bullet because its silver and well I think its a really awesome name." I agreed with her, Silver Bullet is an appropriate name for a silver car. "Then Jace named his Speed Demon for various reasons why-who knows what goes on in the mind of a imbecile. Alec didn't really name his so Jace and I named it for him, we call it the Fleeting Pineapple, because its a golden brown and we knew it would annoy the hell out of him-which it does." The way Isabelle described the names and the whole presentation of her words showed that those names meant a great deal to her, and brought back extensive memorys. Which I thought was really cool, I think I'm going to name my car.

"How about I name my car, Bob?" It was simple, funny, and an non extravagant name.

Isabelle laughed at the absurd and funniness of the name. "Bob it is," she smiled into the mirror, putting on Coach Sunglasses.

As the garage opened, I could already see the brightness of the day. "Esta La Vista suckers!" Isabelle and I childishly stuck our tongues out at the boys and drove off, seeing Jonathan giving me the finger in the revue mirrors.

**###**

I stared down at my schedulereally wishing I had Great Comebacks 101 on the list. The only good class I got was English and Art, English because I had it with Isabelle, and Art was the class I wanted. Who knows maybe I'd have it with some other friends, but for now all I knew is that half of my classes were with Jace, just the guy I was trying to avoid Junior year. Plus to add the fact I had PE on the most scorching hot part of the day. I was thinking more of Jonathan's Water Polo suggestions- Juniors and Seniors who played sports didn't have to take PE.

_A Day_

_First Period: Homeroom_

_Third Period: Chemistry AP_

_Fifth Period: English AP_

_Seventh Period: PE_

_B Day_

_Second Period: European History, 11th Grade_

_Fourth Period: Algebra 2_

_Sixth Period: Art AP_

_Eight Period: Health_

"Look what the cat dragged in," Kaelie walked by wearing a broderie bandeau top, with a denim pencil skirt, and leopard print pumps, looking like the whore she is, scowling down at me.

"Hmmm looks like her fine ass brother and hmm whose this?" Aline spoke as the high bitch goddess from hell wearing a tight pink tee saying 'Call My Agent', short shorts, and Ed Hardy Fuchsia Casablanca Shoes.

"Looks like some hott stuff if I do say so my self," Kaelie and Aline leaned back as if they were scientist observing what was in front of them.

"My name is Jace," he introduced him self with the highest arrogance that's possible, in his voice. "Oohh look a douchbag in action," Isabelle whispered in my ear making me snicker. This would be good to see.

He kissed both their hands, then approached Aline first. "I'd like to call your agent any time," he winked then taped her ass, not being the least bit charming. I knew this would happen when Jace met Skank & Blond Bimbo. "Oh my agent would love that," she crooned. "Free any night," she promised him running a perfectly polished finger down his muscled arm.

"Well I'm free anytime big boy, closets work for me." Kaelie butted in purring in Jace's face, showing off how much a slut she is. "Why I'm sure Jace loves those offers, we've got to go." Jonathantold the ladies, as Jordan and Daniel called out to him. "Now problem Johnny boy!" They both squealed in high pitch annoying voices, batting their lashes.

"Bye sexy Jace!" Kaelie called out.

"Call me!" Aline called back, as they both sighed as if they were content, turning back to me and Isabelle.

"Hey you whats your name?" Kaelie pointed a glossed finger at Isabelle. Some part of me doubted that Isabelle would stay my friend, and the other part knew she wouldn't leave me. You could say I may be a bit paranoid she'd fall too the dark side.

"Isabelle," she said emoitionlessly too her, and I could see a scowl forming at the side of her lips.

"You should be really hanging with us and not Strawberry Shortcake here. She'll really harsh down on your mellow." Aline told Isabelle, I for sure though she'd say "yeah your totes right", but she ended up just laughing.

"No thanks Skank & Blond Bimbo, Clary's cool so leave me and her alone, just a warning to you two this year. Because don't you think for a second you can fuck with me." They stared at each other with slitted eyes. I was liking Isabelle more and more, she said to them what I've wanted too in years.

Aline and Kaelie just humphed turning on their heels, murmuring "Your loss".

"Hoes," Isabelle shook her head saying all that she needed to. "I know right? By the way sweet remark back their, I've always wanted to say that too them." I smiled to her as she blowed off her nails. "It was no biggy, I've got experience with skanks galore."

"Clary!" My head turned towords the crowed spotting Maia. Ushally I wasn't friends with excessivly beautiful girls because they intimidated me, but Maia was an exception- and now Isabelle too.

Maia was honey brown skin toned with gorgeous golden brown locks-that was usually in a bunch of tiny braids but to day just a wave mass skirting her perfect heart shaped face. Today she wore a boom box tube top and denim Bermudashorts that complimented her wide hips flaring out of her tiny waist. We would always say shes as curvy as Lombard Street - in San Fransisco. "Hey Maia, this is Isabelle. She just moved into the community with her three brothers. One of them- a blond bombshell, you might have seen him gallivanting with Skank & Blond Bimbo. Which by the way Isabelle just bitched out here." I had my fingers crossed behind my back that Maia would like her.

"Cool I like you already, Isabelle?"

"Lightwood," Izzy finished Maia's question with an answer.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maia Santiago, but you probably guessed the first part." Yes! They were getting along! Maybe my day wouldn't be that bad after all.

"Hey by the way wheres Alec?" Izzy turned and looked at my with worry in her eye that she ditched her brother. "Right here," He said behind her.

"Hey Alec, this is Maia, why don't you come and hang out with us?" I suggested easing the worry in Isabelle's eyes."Uhhh sure, thanks." He said gruffly, then fallowed us to a table where Simon, Erik and Bat where chatting up a storm.

Well, here goes my first day...

_**###################################################################################################################################**_

_**Will Clary's first day come as a breeze, or leave as a storm?**_

**_Will Jace and Clary end up Chemistry partners, then later make chemistry themselves? Or will he be to much of an asshat for Clary to see hes sweet side?_**

**_Find out by reviewing! Because the more reviews, the more animated I am to update!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Sammy_**


	3. Terrible Chemistry

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! I'm glad you like my story! =D**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! =:D**

**~Chapter Songs~**

**-Earth To Bella Pt. 1 by Incubus**

**-She's A Genius by Jet**

**-California Gurls by Katy Perry**

**-Hey Baby by No Doubt**

**#################################################################################################################################**

_Chapter 3: Terrible Chemistry_

**Clary's POV**

"So your telling me that your guys brother is a bigger hoe then Jordan Callaghan?" Bat asked Isabelle and Alec.

All my friends and I were sitting at one of the blue round tables in the quad area, waiting for the first bell to ring. So far the Lightwoodsweregetting along with my friends-which made some of my first day anxiety go away. My friends reactions were all as I suspected. Simon of course blushed-he hasn't said a word to anyone yet, just smiling and laughing at jokes. Bat, well he just asked if Jace was a bigger hoe than Jordan, hence forth the idiotic remark assumption. But Erik's is what caught me off guard the most, he hadn't once made a flirtatious comment to Isabelle. He sat by me, joining the conversation every now and then. No matter what their reactions were I was just glad everyone is getting along.

"Yes! Defiantly! Okay Jaceslept with the Cheerleading team,the Dance team, and the Gymnastics team- all last year! I haven't met Jordan yet, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't come close to Jace." Isabelle commented back, leaning on her elbows.

Bat whisled leaning back. "That sure does beat Jordan."

"Yeah it does, Jordan's just a horny pervert, who tells girls that he loves them, then dump them like yesterdays trash. I don't even know why Jonathan's friends with him." I sighed, then suddenly realizing what I just said. "Oh I'm so sorry Maia..I didn't mean.." I fell silent. Maia dated Jordan last year, and like I said, he dumped her like yesterdays trash after he got what he wanted.

"Its cool," Maia shrugged, but I could see in her eyes that she still hurt over it.

"Well looks like Jordan and Jace have made friends already, maybe they'll exchange dirty secrets." Erik snickered looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe, but I bet Jordan wont have any thing to tell, I'm pretty sure hes all talk." I smiled looking at Erik. Its a shame Jordans such a jerk, he really is good looking, no wonder Maia fell for him...*Sigh* Wait! I shouldn't even be thinking about Jordan, he hurt Maia badly, ughhhh I have issues.

"How was your summer Clary?" Erik startled me out of my thoughts. I noticed that everyone else was ingaged with someone else so it was just Erik and I talking.

"Oh it was great! I went to Seattle withmom and Luke, got to see the Space Needle, it was really cool." I told him withasmile. "That sounds fun! I mostly hung out with Bat,Simon and Matt. Oh and I went to Venice beach, it was really beautiful there, smokin hottbikinibabes." He smirked as I playfully punched his arm. "Sounds like you had fun too, did you guys ever come up with a band name?" I asked nonchalantly. "Yeah actually we did. We named it Insomnia." Hmmmnotto bad.. "I like that name," I perked up a bit. "Not as lame as the others, what was the last one? Planter Box Confessionals? How can a Planter box confess!" I laughed along with him, it was so easy to do around him. "Hey that was Simon's name idea!"

"Hello lovelies, I trust all of your summer was well." Magnussatdown at our table, interrupting my conversation with Erik. MagnusBanehad major status. He was the number one guy you didn't fuck with at this place. Even though it was clear to everyone that Magnus was Bisexual, it didn't bother anyone, and no one bothered him. Magnusseemedto know-and friends- with everyone at this school. His style was another extraordinary trait of Magnus, their was no one quite like him. Today he wore black slacks, a plum silk button up, with black Alligator shoes, spiked black hair, and over induced purple glitter on his eyes.

"Heyyyy Mangus," we all greeted him.

"Who do we have here?" He looked over Isabelle and Alec, looking over Alec the most. "This is Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. They just moved here, they also have a brother named Jace, you might of met him already." I told him. "Ahhhh the blond asshole , groping everything female in this school?"He asked lightly. "Yeah that would be the one," I told him, staring down at my riped cuticles-some part of me though Isabelle would chaste me for that.

The bell rang, and we were all sort of relieved that our classes finally started now. "Looks like MagnusBanehas a crush on you," I whispered in Alec's ear before leaving to homeroom with Erik-leaving Alec blushing like a red tomato.

**###**

"Finally we have a class together!" I told Erik sitting down next to him. Okay so maybe I overreacted about the classes I got, but still, having classes with Jace were still bothering me.

"I know! Its a class we get to do nothing in, well except 'do homework'," Erik smiled making quotation marks with his fingers. "Yeah I know, they should just let us have a free period right now, its not like the teachers check if were actually doing the homework!"I swear the teachers at this school are either so oblivious or strict as a stick. "I know your so right, its bad enough we don't have off campus lunch! This school is so uptight." "I know sometimes I wish my mom let me go to a normal public school." I really do, sometimes a private school was too much for me, all I ever wanted was a normal life, but instead I get a life so far from normal I'm not even sure I know the meaning of the word.

"Hello Clary." Meliorn Belfordisone of Jonathan's friends, and not a bad looking guy either. He has silky fine, jagged mop of blue black hair, framing his sharp face, with moss green eyes that complimented his olive skin tone. Definatly hottstuff, and he was talking to me! I guess you could say I was nervous, and you could also say I'm not very good with guys either, all the flirting and stuff.

"Hey Meliorn, whats up?" I flashed him a smile.

"Nothing much just dreading 7th period PE, ugh I can't wait till were Seniors!" He gave me a smile back sitting in the empty desk next to me. "Oh I have 7th period PE too! Ugh we can dread the class togeather."

Meliron and I just laughed and talked the whole period, talking about our summers, and how we can't wait for Mangus annual back to school party. Every year Magnus has a big party at his place three weeks into school. His parents go away on business a lot like my parents do, and he throws the _best _parties ever, hes a party legend. I started getting invited last year, because I'm Jonathan's lil sister. And even though I admit his parties are good, I haven't really had the best memories at his parties either..

"Hey Clary want to hang withme this Saturday? We can see that new action comedy with Will Ferrel." Erik asked as I continuouslyflirted with Meliron."Mmm maybe," I told him than turned my attention back to Meliron. Then the bell rang.

"Well thats the bell," I sighed.

"Yup, see you in PE?" Meliorn slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Definatly, see you later."

"Bye" Then he left for his next class.

"Chattingup a storm with Meliorn their." Erik pointed out a little stingily, though I don't know why...

"Yup," I shrugged walking side by side with him on the way to Chemistry."So how about Saturday?" He persisted. "Maybe.." I pondered of what I could do Sat... "I'll think about it," I told him honestly. I like Erik, and hes my friend-and not that bad looking either. Its jusst...I don't know I don't really feel comfortable with him after this one time..When I said I didn't have very good memories at Magnus's party, I meantit. You see I was with my friends having a good time, indulging the party atmosphere I wasn't used too, it was foreigntome and it was so fun I felt high with glee. But Erik kept giving me too much drinks- and he had too much himself..- and we ended up having a drunk hook up. I haven't told anyone except Simon... It's so embarrassing, Erik and I never talk about it, and I also watch what I drink. So that'swhyI don't really hang out with him alone."Whatever," then he stalked off to his next class.

"Declarations of love amuse me, especially when unacquainted." [A/N: Something like that...Got it form COB and I didn't make it up so yeah L:] Jace suddenly appeared next to me.

"What?" I stared at him, which made him chuckle.

"Nothing come on lets go to Chemistry."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I mumbled then cought up with Simon spotting him in the hall.

"Hey Fairchild," Simon grinned at my arrival.

"Please tell me you have Chemistry!" My eyes pleaded, none of my other friends had it, and I really hope Simon did so I wasn't stuck with Jace.

Too my disappointment I was."Nope sorry I have Humanity's."

"Dang you," I walked away mock mad.

"Have fun In Chemistry!" Simon laughed as I stalked up the stairs. Our school was an outdoor campus, so we had a lot of stairs to get around to our classes.

No wonder everyone was so toned at this school.

**###**

To my complete and utter horror, their was only one seat left in this class, and It was next to Jace.

"This is what I get for being late." I murmured under my breath slouching in the seat next to Jace. Though it kind of got me wondering, why do I hate Jace so much? We just met. "Hey shorty your favorite guy in the whole world is your new Chemistry partner for .year. How dose that feel? I bet we'll make perfect Chemistry, girls can't resist me." He winked at a brunette to his left, and she giggled batting her eyelashes. Oh yeah..That's why I hate Jace, he was a womanizer and really snappy withhis words, guys I usually I wouldn't go as far as hate with him..Maybe just absoult annoyance. "Wow you know I was just wishing so hard to get you a lab partner and look! This is what I get for wishing so hard." I said sarcastically, batting my eyelashes. "That's the spirit," He smiled leaning back in his chair. And to my complete relief, the teacher walked in starting the class.

Two hours with Jace, wait make it four, I have English with him. Sigh, this is going to be a long day, I can already tell.

**###**

**Isabelle's POV**

Wow this school is crawling with hott guys..I've been given seven numbers already, I think its a new personal best in one day. I think I like San Diego better then New York, it's so sunny here, and I could already imagine tanning by my new pool. Plus I have so many friends, who like me for me and not my looks- well okay most of them...And it was all thanks to Clary. I like Clary, though her wardrobe could use a major update, and those cuticles!Scary! She's really nice otherwise, if she hangs out with me regularly, those problems will no longer be problems.

"Hey Isabelle," Maia sat down across from me with Bat.

"Hey Maia, whats up?" "Nothing much, ugh do you have Mr. Ramone? Hate him hes so mean, gave us a big ass project already."

"Nope," And I'm sure glad I don't.

"Lucky," then Maia started talking to Bat.

"Oh hey there girl tell me what do you do?" A guy -with honey skin and black spiked hair, and muscles looking one of those guys you see on Jersey Shore with his pretty boy smile and good looks- slid into the seat next to me. So not my type, hes _too _pretty, and guys like that are just t-r-o-u-b-l-e.

"Um nothing but I'm damn sure it's more than you."[ A/N: ^ Both quotes from the song _She's A Genius by JET_. Don't own them either] I told him uninterested looking down at my nails.

"Get out of here David! Stop hitting on my friend!" He laughed maliciously jumping up from his spot. This must be Maia's asshole brother she was blabbing on about in Math. "I would say its nice to meet you but its not!" I yelled after David, making Maia smile. "God I hate my brother so much, please don't hesitate to make fun of him ever."

"Hey guys, whats up?" Clary sat down with them, drinking just a Venti Iced Mocha for lunch. That was the nice thing about this school, since they wouldn't let you leave campus for lunch they had a Coffee and Sushi bar. I know too good to be true right? But it was a hundred percent true.

"Nothing much, just David hitting on Isabelle."

"Of course," Clary sighed sipping on her coffee. "Oh hey Isabelle, today after school Maia and I are practicing for water polo try outs at my pool. Want to come?" Clary asked me. Thank god, now I don't have to deal with Jace and whatever bimbo he brings home today! "Yeah for sure, though I'll just watch you guys while I tan." I told her honestly, I don't like Water Polo. Though the one sport I love I couldn't tell anyone and I couldn't try out for the team. The sport I love is Wrestling.. Its amazing I'm so good at wrestling! No matter how much of a girl I am, I can kick ass. My dad signed me up for classes when I was twelve and I've been practicing ever since at the gym. Well I mostly take kick boxing and Mixed Marshal Arts. "Cool." She smiled then launched into a conversation -about this boring book their English teacher already was making them read- with Maia.

"Hey Isabelle," Simon said shylynext to me. He was such a cutie with his nerdy but classy Clark Kent glasses, and 'MADE IN BROOKLYN' tee.

"Hey Simon, hows your day been so far?"

"Good," he said sheepishly. Then we just started talking about random topics, until Erik came and he started talking to him.

**Simon's POV**

I can't believe I just talked to Isabelle Lightwood and I didn't stutter or anything...Amazing...

**Isabelle's POV**

When lunch was over I was in Higher spirits-Even though I have PE next with Clary and Maia.

"Okay I want you all to start with a mile for warm up!" The PE teacher announced in his loud annoying,stereotype, PE teacher voice.

"Ugh I hate PE," Clary groaned next to me an Maia. Thankfully we all had this class together, or else it would be ten times more dreadful. "Same here its so hot!" Maia complained next to me streaching. Everybody had PE clothes already, so Clary gave me her back ups. "Well on the brightside at least its not snowing." I told them, I still shiverd over the thought that my old PE teacher back in NY made us run in the snow,he was pure evil. "True," they both agreed, then we all started running at an even pace.

"So any guys catch your eye yet?" Clary asked on my right.

"Mmm many have caught my eye, but any that I'm actually interested in, not really." I smiled at her. Probably most of those boys who gave me their numbers I won't call back, because none of them really left me a good impression that left me wondering.

"Hey Clary," A good looking boy ran at Clary's pace next to her on the track.

"Hey Meliron," she smiled back and I could tell that Clary was interested in him.

"Do you maybe want to go to The House Of Blues Saturday night with me? Their having a Battle Of The Bands contest." Now that sounds like a date. "Say yes," I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I'd like that," Clary smiled up at Meliron, my suggestion giving her more of a boost.

"Sweet,pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds like a date," her smile never faltered as he ran further ahead.

"You do know this is the first day and you already have a date Clary," a smile quirked at my lips, I was happy for her. I'm glad my parents made us meet.:D

**#**

"Ugh theirs nothing on," I toyed with Clary's radio in the front seat, Maia in the back. My first day of school was not bad at all, I barley saw my brother, I had no homework, oh and I ended up getting eight numbers instead of seven. So no complaints for the day. Now it was time to tan.

"Oh leave it on this station! I love this song!" Clary smiled turning the radio up. I know this song really well, California Gurls by Katy Perry, I like this song too.

_I know a place _  
_Where the grass is really greener _  
_Warm, wet and wild _  
_There must be somethin' in the water _  
_Sippin' gin and juice _  
_Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) _  
_The boys _  
_Break their necks _  
_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

We all started singing, regardless if were good or not.

_You could travel the world _  
_But nothing comes close _  
_To the Golden Coast _  
_Once you party with us _  
_You'll be falling in love _  
_Oooooh oh oooooh_

Clary speed down the highway as we belted out the lyrics.

_California girls _  
_We're unforgettable _  
_Daisy Dukes _  
_Bikinis on top _  
_Sun-kissed skin _  
_So hot _  
_We'll melt your Popsicle _  
_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls _  
_We're undeniable _  
_Fine, fresh, fierce _  
_We got it on lock _  
_Westcoast represent _  
_Now put your hands up _  
_Oooooh oh oooooh _

When we drove by the beach on the way home, I could really see what Katy Perry meant when she said 'Nothing comes close to the Golden Coast'.

**###**

**Jace's POV**

"So what do you think of the school?" Jonathan asked me laying on my bed.

"Its nice, better then New York, though I hate that we don't have off Campus lunch." I told him, that part really sucked.

"Yeah I think everyone feels that way." He gave me a lazy smile, getting up to grab my binoculars.

"Ohh these are sweet! We could totally spy on all the Bikini babes in their pool," he gave me a mischievous smile that I returned.

"Exactly," I snatched them out of his hands then looked out my wide window.

"Who's this," I focused my lenses in closer on a fire head beauty.

Jonathan snatched the binoculars out of my hand. "Oh that's Maia, shes good looking, but waytheirs better out there."

"For sure bro," I told him.

Because it wasn't Maia I was looking at.

**################################################################################################################################**

**Hope you enjoyed the chap!**

**Sorry Jace's POV is so vague, but I did it for a reason, his mind would reveal too much right now L:**

**And sorry its short! Crazy me writing up at two in the morning is too tired! Heehe**

**I'll UD ASAP-Reviews make me happy ;D.**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	4. Something In Common? How so?

_**Hey! Back with another chapter! =D Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've just started high school, so liefs been a little hectic!I'm probably only going to beable to update on weekends because I can't stay up late anymore to update if I don't want to fall asleep during a lecture like I almost did! So I hope you will bear with me on the updating! **_

_**So I'm just going just going to say it -one because one its really obvious and two half of you have figured it out- Jace is Prince Charming. But that's not going to change anything. We may know what lies underneath each characters mind, but they don't. Clary and Jace won't make the connection till later. Their will be some doubts and some questioning, and some "wow he/she sure looks familiar! where have I seen them before!". Clary,we know, mind represses unpleasant things. So basically Clary's in denial, she will figure things out about their connection of pasts, but won't accept it. She's going to need to get some proof. How is she going to get that proof? Well that's for me to know and you to find out ;D (Sneek peek of how she figures it out for anyone who can guess how she figures it out ;])**_

_**Well now that, that's out their the chapter will now start.**_

_**Enjoy =D**_

**_~Chapter Songs~_**

**_-No Rain by Blind Melon_**

**_-Knockin Boots by Candyman(In the carrrr)[DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT JACES CAR! ITS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAP ;D]_**

**_-The Catalyst by Linkin Park(For Clary & Jace's ending POV'S)_**

**_################################################################################################################################_**

_Chapter Four: Something In Common! How so?_

**_Clary's POV_**

The fumes of oil pastels filled my room, reminding me of my mom,drawing nothing and everything all at once,but I seemed to keep wanting to draw something in the essence of water. Gnawing at the back of my head was dancing drops of the rain,chlorine filled hazes of blue,and the drawings of the Ocean so intense I could taste the salt water on my lips.

My favorite one so far was an abstract drawing with different hues varying of teal ,aqua, all the way to midnight and royal blue, all in a huge mass of a big blue landscape of the ocean with my moms family Crest sinking to the moms family Crestwas so fun to draw, from the contrasts to color to the beautiful etched drawings some old relative of mine took time drew. But never have I ever drawn it underwater before, that's why it was so abstract to me, it would never be underwater! Maybe its the mood I'm in.

"I can't believe you!" Jonathan burst in my room fuming, sadness lurking in his eyes.

"What?" I have no idea what I did this time to make him upset.

"Water Polo tryouts!" Still fuming, staring into my eyes torn.

"Shoot!" My eyes seemed like they were going to pop out of my head! I entirely forgot about it!No wonder I'm in such a watery mood. " I totally forgot Jon! Oh I didn't mean it!" I came up to hug him, I think I really upset him by missing tryouts. He always was protective of me,and he acted like my hero, and he liked it when I did things he did. It made him feel special for various reasons why.

"Its okay sis," he stroked my hair. "I just really wanted you to try out..." It seemed like his voice traveled through the room. Then when he broke apart from our hug he just smiled."That's why I asked coach Walters to let you try out tomorrow since the teams aren't made till next week."

"Really?" I beamed. I was good at Water Polo, but I didn't really want to do it. If it wasn't for Jonathan I probably wouldn't do it. But it made me happy to see him happy. A frown ruined his charismatic face, and the excitement filled in my voice made a dazzling smile spread across his face.

"Really, how could he say no too his number one player? Plus I told him you kickass and he would need you on the girls team. Oh and I got Jace to join, that dude is one good player. I think hes just one of those guys thats good at everything athletic."

Jace was joining the team...What did I think about that? Thank god theirs seperate teams! "Well I'm sorry I missed practice Jonathan. I was just so hung up on homework and getting home to draw that I completely forgot." I told him as I laid on my bed, as he sat down next to me.I can't believe I forgot...I'm so friggen forgetful!

"Isn't Maia on Varsity team?"

"Yeah but Isabelle asked for a ride home 'cus we have health together and Maia has French. So she didn't have time to remind me, because I also have it with Jace so Isabelle and I bolted before he could start harassing us." I explained to him. Jace even had the nerve to ask me to help him putting a flavored condom on the wooden penis in health!

_Flashback_

_"Didn't you guys do this in freshman year?" Isabelle asked, tearing open the flavored condom with her teeth. Health always made Clary laugh, which showed just how immature she is._

_"Yeah but you know how they want you be "prepared"." The girls both rolled their eyes._

_"I know right? Like I am totally well prepared, I don't know why they teach us this again." Jace sat down backwards on the chair in front of Clary and Isabelle, rolling his eyes along with the girls._

_"Yeah we know hoebag, your a condom expert, so why don't you take your expertise else where." Isabelle looked at Jace with a sneer. She was on a bad note with her brother today. Already he had like twenty girls numbers! And she wasn't sure if she felt jealous,concerned or pissed off at her brother. So she stuck with being pissed because it seems like the most appropriate attitude she would preform towards him._

_"Its okay I like to help the less fourtunate anyways," his gaze lingerd to Clary. _

_"Oh yeah why don't you help Aline over their it looks like shes having some trouble over their." The girls started laughing as they looked over at Aline struggling to get the condom on the wooden penis. "You think she would learn by now." Clary sighed._

_"Yeah bad hook up their Jace," Isabelle warned her brother with a laugh._

_"Well I came over here to see if Clary would be my partner." He looked at Clary with amusement in his eyes._

_"Aww too late, Isabelle's my partner, so why don't you help Aline over their." She gave him a vicious smile, and with that he got out of the chair and left. _

_End Of Flashback_

"Haha that must suck!" Jonathan burst out laughing. " Jace is such a perv!" He laughed harder.

"Yeah I know, I figured it out."

"So what where you drawing here?" Jonathan looked down at my was no artist like my mom,more the athletically built type, but he knew good art when he saw it. Not that I'm saying my arts really good, its just Jonathan enjoyed art even if he doesn't like drawing it. Mom tried giving him lessons but he always failed miserably, drawing outside of the lines, just like his personality.

"Oh well that ones of moms family crest under the sea, then some landscaping of our pool, and just random realism of raindrops." I explained to him stroking each of the painting getting pastel on my fingers.

"Their beautiful," he told me smiling.

"Thanks bro."

"CLARY! JONATHAN! I'M HOME!" Mom yelled from downstairs. Shes home! She was gone last night meeting Luke somewhere. So that must mean that he was home to :). I missed mom whenever she was gone, and I missed Luke too, just mom more. Mom will try not to be gone because I hate it when she's gone, sometimes I get panic attacks. So when moms gone Jontahan and I slept in each others beds. It was a comfort too know I wasn't alone. And now mom and Luke had returned from Seattle! Though after we ate dinner, and probably would watch a movie, Luke would be gone in the morning, and my mom would be gone two days.

**###**

This was it, my water polo tryouts.

_Wish me luck, _I texted Izzy and Maia.

**ul do gr8!**Maia texted back.

**Don't die! Jk! GO go Clary!**Isabelle texted me.

As I stepped out onto the concreteof the gyms pool, chlorine wafted into my nose. I took in the smell and in hailed, telling myself I _could _do this, and that their was nothing to be nervous about. But naturally that was easyiersaid than done.I mean I would be doing this as a lone wolf, I didn't even have others trying out with me, or Maia or Jonathan cheering myself. No it was just me, the coach, and the pool.

Then water rippled telling me to get my butt in the pooland start some laps,but I just wasn't ready. I'm not sure what was holding me back, I mean its not that hard, get in the pool and swim...Some how though, I think the reason I'm holding back is because I'm afraid to fail, then I'd fail Jonthan.

"Nerveous?" I felt a familair precance behind me, as a turned around to be faced with a blond haired golden eyed boy.

"What are you doing here Jace?" I stared at him in disbelief, really what was he doing here?

"Jonathan told me you had try outs, and he wanted to be here to support you, but couldn't make it so I said I'd come." Whoa did Jace just did something nice! For my brother..How sweet.

"You didn't have to come," I told him my breath started to hitch. Their was something comfortable and uncomfortable about him standing so close. "I would've been fine just by myself," I told him matter of factually.I didn't need a blond haired cheer team on the sidelines for tryouts.

"Oh yeah really? Then why isn't your ass in the pool yet?" He flashed me a lazy smile, giving me the once over in my tight black swimsuit.

"Like what you see?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

As he started laughing coach came in "Fairchild! In the pool now!"

"Yes sir," I saluted to him behind his back then dived into the chlorinefilled pool.

**###**

The water felt cool and refreshing as it enveloped me going for my fifth muscles clenched and unclenched each time my arms went for a new stroke. Coach wanted me too do six freestyle laps, and when my arm grabbed the concrete edge I was ready for the next instructions.

"Very good Fairchild. You know what, your postures very good, and your treading technique is very good. That's all I need to see for now, I'll post the teams Friday, thank you." The coach told me, I didn't think the tryouts would be this easy! Maia told me how they had to do one on one fights, but since no ones else is trying out..I was off the hook!

"Thanks coach," I mumbled my thanks as I jumped out of the pool, and coach returned to his office.

"You did awesome out their," Jace told me as I towel dried my hair.

"Hardley," I snorted. "All I did was six freestyle laps,practically a warm up."

"Well Jonthan texted me and said to give you a ride home." He smiled as if he knew a ride would tick me off, hell he probably did.

"That's okay..."

"Nope go get your tush ready," he smacked my ass.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and glared at him. "How gave you permission to smack my ass?" I crossed my arms over my chest, the nerve of him!

"I don't need permission," he flashed his teeth in a big ol smirk.

"You cocky bastard." I muttered walking towards the locker room.

Looking at myself in the mirror I was horrified. My fiery locks had proofed up in a scary mess, I couldn't even run my fingers through my hair! This would be terrifying to brush out. "Ugh," I mumbled to my self scampering over to my teal locker searching for my dangler. _Sigh.. _I hate my hair its so difficult to maintain! My mom and brother loved my coppery mane but its such a pain in the ass to brush! I like to straighten it because at least then its a wavy straight instead of a big mass on the top of my head. After awhile I finally got the dread locks to turn into perfect ringlets framing my face. What a mirical detangler is!

In the end I put my hair in a high bun atop my head, slipping on red sweats,black camisole, and black sketchers. I felt bad-but not to bad- for keeping Jace waiting for my slowness. Though...He should be used to it with a sister like Isabelle, I imagine that girl in a bathroom for like five hours, or something outrageous like that.

As I gathered my stuff together I noticed one locker still open. Peaking inside I noticed who's locker it was, Aline's. The curious side got the best of me,I opened her locker wider and started snooping around.

Her locker had like twenty five mirrors,extra hair, clothes and make up supplies, average girlie stuff. But I noticed something hiding under the teal and black pom poms, a picture album. Why the hell she had one in her locker? I had no Idea. Their were gazillion pictures of her self, her crew as hoes for Halloween-okay not literally but its what it looks like to me,and ohmigod -I was not prepared for this one- Kaelie with a heart around it! Okay maybe I'm over reacting, it could just be bff love...Of course it is! What else was I thinking..I okay I was thinking/hoping that Aline had a fat lesbian crush on her! But that was dumb!Just so I'm sure though...I flipped the photo over and their my questions were revealed.

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_Sexy babe I wanna fuck you!_

Okay...I'm not sure what the hell that meant but It sure is funny! I _have_to take this with me. She would never know who took it..I'm defiantly taking it no changing my mind!

So I slipped the whole album in my bag, and locked her taking one more quick glance in the mirror I noticed that some of my freckles were disappearing! "AHA!" I said to my self out loud.I was ecstatic! I _hated_-even though my mom loves them,I'm starting to think she'd love me even if I was a troll-my freckles.I mean my snow white skin illuminates the sun bleached spots, and they suck because people tend to think I'm young and fragile-which I'm not! So you can understand the enthusiasm. Why they were fading, I have no idea, but I like it!

"Aha what?" Someone said behind me, causing me to shriek.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me are you doing in here?Wait you've probably been in the girls locker room so many times before that you got confused." I stood in front of him.

"Very funny shorty I was just seeing if you were ready yet, and no I never knock."

"Of course, you know I could have been naked." I told him,as my bag started to feel heavy on my arm.

"Even better," that smart ass smirk spread across his face, I wonder if I'll ever see a real smile come from his face...Probably not.

"Ugh lets go already," I pushed past him leaving the locker room.

**###**

I was astonished,what was right in front of me was an amazing car. "This is your car!" I stared at Jace with disbelief.I mean his car was ..so..amazing! Though what could you expect from a guy like him.

"The best is for the best," he told me as if reading my mind. A total comment one would assume Jace would say.

I ran my fingers gently across his -sleek black Ford Mustang V6-car. It was so shiny and well taken care of,a beautifulul car indeed. "Are you going to get in?"Jace just stared at me,staring at his car.

"Yeah yeah," I shook my head hopping in his car.

When he revved the engine some 90's song poped on the radio.I faintly recognized the song,and if I thought hard enough I could recognize the lyrics also.

"Sorry," Jace quickly turned the radio off and his cheeks faintly heated-he actually blushed!- but it disappeared so fast that he didn't know that I caught him blushing. I bet he would die if he knew I knew! But I don't know why he was so embarrassed, I like the song too.

_"Ooh boy I love you so_  
_Never ever ever gonna let you go_  
_Once I get my hands on you_  
_Ooh boy I love you so_  
_Never ever ever gonna let you go_  
_I hope you feel the same way too"_

I sang faintly as all the lyrics came back to me.

Jace smirked-yet waiting to see his real smile. "You know the song?" He cocked his head to the side,his golden locks fell into his face as he stared at me.

"Yeah my mom loves 90's music,she used to blast all her favorites on the still does, just in her studio now." I told him honestly as he speed out of the parking lot.

Shock flashed into his eyes then disappeared instantly-again-before I could notice. "My mom did too," he said softly, with a sad smile on his face.I bet I know why though, because well hes adopted so...Whatever happened too his mom must be a soft spot for ...Jace having feelings...Scary thought.

For a moment he just stared at the , silence making the car like perfume. "Did we just have something in common?" I finally spoke in funny realization.

And all a sudden I thought that I was going to get to see Jace actually smile, but of course he didn't, I mean how could I expect him to? He just gave me one of his other smirks, but his smile was in his eyes, and for a minuet it was what Am I thinking! Why the hell would I care if manhoe Jace, eyes 'sparkled'.

"I guess we do, weird isn't it shorty?"His eyes fell on her for a moment, then continued driving.

"Extremely,"I murmured looking out the window, not accepting this thing in common as an "connection".

For moments we sat in comfortable silence driving past the beauty of one of San Diego's beaches. Not until moments later is when Jace spoke once again, and what he said-believe me- shocked my pants right off of me-okay well not literally. "I don't think you should go out with Meliorn Friday night." Jace came right out with it suddenly, and a coldness lingered in his voice.

"_Excuse me_?" My mouth hung open with disbelief. "Why do you care?" I crossed my arms over my chest and found my self glaring at him.

"Hes a jerk, just believe me, I hang out with him everyday."The coldness went away from his voice but stayed in his eyes, their was something I was missing.

"Well I for one don't think he is," this was irritating me. "Your not my_ dad _Jace!" We both flinched.

"Whatever but don't say I didn't warn you," the coldness in his eyes started to harden, definatly something I'm missing. I mean why in hell would he care? I mean hes a jerk himself! So what gives him the right to warn me about going out with Merliorn!I mean he doesn't warn his dates about he only wants to take their innocence from them. Though Isabelle would probably warn others to not date ...Something to defiantly think about.

We now reached my house. "Whatever Jace just go on being a hippocrate, thanks for the ride." He said something more but I didn't hear it as I closed the car door, muffling his chatter.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the house taking my shoes off. The front parlor was so beautifulul with its white marble and black furniture, it always reminded me of some sort of Mansion Marie Antonette would live in. "I'm going to my room! don't bother me!" I yelled once again-but I doubt anyone was home besides Jonathan- as I took the marble steps two at a time reaching my room. Right as I entered I crashed straight on my bed, forgetting none of that mattered right now,my brain exploded with confusion and all I needed right now was some sleep.

**###**

**Narrators POV**

"Jace your stripper friend is on the phone!" Isabelle called with vexation seeping out of her voice, outside of Jace's bedroom door.

A big glare was plastered on his face as he opened the door to take the phone, from Isabelle. "Thanks hoe," he retaliated.

"MANWHORE!" She thwarted back as he slammed the door in her face.

Too be honest Jace didn't know what girl was calling. "Hello," he said in a subdued tone.

"Hey Jakey!" Her annoying nasal voice sounded over the phones speaker, and then he knew who he was speaking too, Kaeile.

"Hey babe," he purposely made his voice husky, making her squeal-which was the point.

"Okay well I know many probably have asked you this being all sexy and all, but will you go out with me?" She asked him bodly, and straight to the that trait was attractive too him, but not now.

"Darling I don't date, sorry." He told her with no meaning what so ever, relationships just weren't his thing.

"Welllllllllllllllllllllllll,"she dragged on,"will you come over to my house tomorrow night for a _study date_?" Jace could just picture her batting her eyelashes.

"Maybe," he wasn't going to think about it, his mind was to clouded to think.

"Okay," she giggled,"laterrr Jacie." She swooned hanging up the phone.

And with that Jace through the phone on the ground,he was so tiered he couldn't even think.

**################################################################################################################################**

**The manwhore reputation must be so hard on Jace.**

**Well hope you liked the chap!**

**PS: Since its going to take me longer to update, I'm going to start a question of the chapter thing for each of my stories, and if you get it right I'll give you an excerpt for the next chap, sometimes it will be an easy one, sometimes hard.**

**PPS: The Aline thing will all make sense if you've seen Cassandra Clare's last est web chat or have been on her blog recently.**

**PPPS: I know theirs mistakes! So don't even try too tell me! I'm tiered of constrictive criticism-and I know none of you are being rude! And I'm not trying to be rude either, its just after I've taken my time to write this I want to hear the good,not the please no more unless it bothers you so much that you might you!**

**Question Of The Chapter: What do you think Jace meant when he told Clary to not go on her date? Do you think he really cared? (I'll start with an easy one.)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME EXXXUBERANT! =:D**


End file.
